kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
More info http://www.heroshock.com/?p=22421 --RedLegend1 (talk) 20:01, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Tire Koukan! Mad Doctor! ←_← RepublicVictoria (talk) 00:08, June 14, 2016 (UTC) New trademarks From the looks of these, it seems likely that Ex-Aid isn't exactly a rescue-based rider as most people are saying, though I could be wrong. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/06/bandai-registers-various-rider-related-trademarks/#more-19435 --RedLegend1 (talk) 04:52, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Suit Design revealed? Looks like I might have been right on my last post: http://ukiyaseed.weebly.com/ukiyaseeds-other-blog/kamen-rider-ex-aid-official-suit-design-revealed --RedLegend1 (talk) 15:40, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Kill it with fire! Factual Frost (talk) 19:46, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Initial Design Aesthetic Interpretation From what I can identify, the aesthetics appear to be a mix of Double's form-changing method, Ryuki's armor designs based on a(currently unidenitfied) creature(not even sure if they're evil), and Gaim's separate designs while using the same driver. Also, it appears to use an additional slot on the side(however it's on the left side as opposed to the right) to execute finishers like the Maximum Drives, a single method (from what I can tell) for any Rider to get a more advanced form like the Survive cards, and each user has a personal weapon like the Arms Weapons.Lokker G (talk) 01:24, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Plot revealed http://www.heroshock.com/?p=23558 --RedLegend1 (talk) 18:11, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Riders Any idea on when the Riders will be on the page. I made this if it helps: I used gray instead of silver for Brave because it was easier to read against the cyan. I also used darkviolet instead of purple for Genmu for the same reason. --RedLegend1 (talk) 23:19, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll put it up!Aldo The Fox (talk) 01:30, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Controller button colors If you look at the arrangement of the button colors, it most resembles the buttons of the Xbox 360 and Xbox One controllers. Probably worth noting that the Dreamcast controllers also had this color scheme with a different layout from the 360 and Xbone controllers and the SNES/Super Famicom controller. I left out the original Xbox controller because of the black and white buttons. So while it might indeed be a reference to the Super Famicom controller, it's difficult to rule out the possibility it's a reference to the Xbox 360 and/or Xbox One controllers. Dreamcast's controller on the other hand is dubious at best. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 10:59, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Main Staff Confirmed http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ex-aid/ *Producer: Takahito Omori *Writer: Yuya Takahashi *Director: Shojiro Nakazawa Srxk82 (talk) 15:59, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Blade Fang (talk) 11:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Official Trailer Blade Fang (talk) 08:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Ex-Aid Official TrailerBlade Fang (talk) 08:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Gashat Sounds Pictures of the Enthusiastic/Shakariki Sports Gashat showed it can be put in the first slot as well for new sounds, does this mean will could get a rider that uses Sports Gamer as his first form? Maybe a rider that uses EX-Aid's Robot Action Gamer as his first form? Also, I have most of the Gashat sounds Level 1 EX-Aid: Let's Game! Nanja Game! Muccha Game! Whatcha name? I'm a Kamen Rider! Level 2 EX-Aid (Action Gamer): Gatchan!! Level Up!! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! Level 3 EX-Aid (Robot Action Gamer): Level Up!! (Rock'Em Sock'Em Assualt!) Buttobase Totsugeki! (Crash Punch!) Gekitotsu Punch! (Clashing Robots!) Gekitotsu Robots! Level 2 Brave (Quest Gamer): Level Up! Tadori (Follow)! Tadori (Follow) Tadori Quest (Follow Quest!) Level 2 Snipe (Shooting Gamer): Level Up! BA-BA-Bang! BA-BA-Bang! Shooting! Yeah! Level 1 Genm: Let's Game! Dead Game! Bad Game! Whatcha Name? We are Bugstars! Level 2 Genm (Action Gamer): Gatchan!! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X! Level 3 Genm (Sports Action Gamer): Level Up! Shakariki (Enthusiastic)! Shakariki (Enthusiastic!) Baddo Baddo (Bad Bad)! Shakaa to Rikii to Shakariki (Enthusiastic) Sports! Shakariki Sports/Sports Gamer: Shakariki (Enthusiastic)! Shakariki (Enthusiastic)! Shakariki (Enthusiastic)! Shakariki (Enthusiastic) Sports! Misspelling Emu's surname is misspelled in this article and there's no edit button. It should be Hojo. Phidari (talk) 19:15, September 6, 2016 (UTC) First episode revealed http://gameridernews.tumblr.com/post/150490685697/tv-asahi-has-now-updated-its-website-the-first I'm gonna hold off on making the page until we're a week out. --RedLegend1 (talk) 19:08, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Page is already up. ::Well, I've already know who played the patient boy in the 1st episode. So why not? BTW, can you add the Opening Theme and cast list I wrote on episode 1 on this page? And also one little mistake: Karino Asuna→Asuna Karino Srxk82 (talk) 04:19, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :So can we unlock this page now? Episode 1 is already out.Srxk82 (talk) 01:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Ex-Aid name puns Anyone else think that Ex-Aid not only referes to the "aid" in "first aid" and loosely sound similar to "exite" when pronounced in Japanese, but the "ex" can also mean "extreame"? I think the name itself can also mean "extream aid" when I think of this as well. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 20:43, September 25, 2016 (UTC) 2nd Quarter Toy Listings revealed Unfortunately, there aren't that many images; 1 if we're being specific. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25166 Update: Found another link: http://tokuconnect.tumblr.com/post/151619493624/second-quarter-toy-catalog --RedLegend1 (talk) 20:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Snipe Episode Zero check 商品の説明裏技仮面ライダースナイプ エピソードZERO Destiny Shin (talk) 15:40, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Taros placement? Ok this seems to be a point of contention recently, how about we have a civil discussion about where the Taros should go on the page ok? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 01:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) *Emu and his team only confronted them as Imagins in game select, not as Riders. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 01:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) **That might apply to Kintaros but Den-O Rod Form was in Rider All Blue right? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ***Oh, I completely forgot about their battle with Rider All Blue. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 02:37, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Kyurangers/Zyuohger Similarity? Usually, there is a similarity between the rider and the sentai it shares its superhero time with. Is there any for this season? Titoponce1215 (talk) 21:54, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Video Errors The video added to the top of the page is rife with pronounciation errors. *Kamen Rider should be pronounced "Kah-men Rider" *Toei should be pronounced "Toe-Ey" *Heisei should be pronounced "Hey-Say" *Gashats should be pronounced "Gah-shats" *Emu should be pronounced "Eh-moo" Kumakuro (talk) 21:29, January 17, 2018 (UTC)Kumakuro It is not us who makes the videos; it is Wikia themselves who makes these videos and forces them onto articles just for the sake of earning their ad revenue. We have no control over what they put into these videos, which is really unfair to us because most of the time, these guys over at Wikia just dive into it without even the slightest idea of what they're even talking about. Many of these videos that they, not we, have made, are full of errors. The only way for us to get rid of them and save ourselves from such terror would be to delete and restore the pages so that the video disappears. This page is not the first to be plagued, as I've already had to handle a bunch of previous cases of this already. <:') I'm welling up with tears. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid is my personal favourite. It has been and it always will be! *This talk page is only for page editing discussion. If you want to discuss series itself, you can come to our Discord or go to forums. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 13:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC)